


【太和】水到渠成

by Tangoalone



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangoalone/pseuds/Tangoalone
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 8





	【太和】水到渠成

剧场版观后，不负责段子，r15，ooc

——————————

水到渠成

太一的脸上已经没有泪水了，但是一想到亚古兽不在了，马上又会涌出新的泪水。他失魂落魄地走在回家的路上，夕阳把他的影子拉得好长，已经好久没有像个孩子一样这么放任自己的情绪，他在混乱的思绪中苦涩地想，直到朦胧的泪眼看到了一双熟悉的运动鞋……

“阿和？”

“太一……”

看吧，同样哭肿了双眼的人，不是自己的伙伴又是谁呢。

太一 什么都没说，伸出手拍了拍大和的肩膀，他觉得他们俩真的像一对丢了孩子的苦兄难弟。

“走吧，以后就我们俩了。”

“嘿！阿和！”

在晨光里仰视樱花的少年闻声侧目，太一正挥着手跑过来，大和心下叹气，这个人总是这么孩子气举动，却不知道自己的嘴角正噙着微笑。

“阿和，今天晚上一起去吃饭吧，然后来我家。”

“好啊。”

数码宝贝离开之后，两个人的联系无言而默契地增加了。一起去喝酒，一起去吃饭，谈一下目前的毕业生活……越来越有大人的模样，也许这就是人们无法停止的时间之轮。

“太一，怎么笑得这么……你小子是有女朋友了吗？”

最近朋友有问自己这种问题，太一只是打哈哈一笑而过。

“不是，我有一个很好的朋友，曾经一起经历过冒险，关系特别好。可后来上学了之后联系就相对少了，但是最近又联系了起来，感觉很开心。”

“你是说大和吧。”

“嘶……啊！这么明显吗？”

朋友笑道：“但总感觉气氛有些变化耶。”

“毕竟，两个人都长大了嘛。”

有些变化太一倒也不是毫无知觉，但那不是能够三言两语与别人分享的苦涩与甜蜜。马上就要到达校门口，他听见熟悉的声音呼唤着他：

“太一！”

从教学楼走出来后就看到了在远处的摩托车。穿着皮衣的大和正一手挽着头盔，一手插在兜里。太一一直觉得阿和非常帅气，金发碧眼，轮廓的弧度不知何时渐变成此番俊美的模样。

“喂，别这样看着我。”

大和皱着眉，眼神瞥在一边，但也不是生气的样子，如此亲昵地又生动。太一如善从流接过头盔，自觉地跨坐在机车后面，哼着熟悉的调调。

“我说，阿和啊，我不知道为什么大家最近都说我的眼神很奇怪，我是长丑了吗，显得不那么亲切了？”

“你脑袋坏了吗？”

阿和吐槽，启动机车前回头看了一眼正在努力把棕发压进头盔的太一，无言半晌，又转回头去了。

“阿和！你是想说点什么的吧，你这是什么意思嘛！”

“……要走了，坐稳了。”

风声掩盖了阿和的心声，他的耳朵和脸颊在头盔下泛出红色。

啊啊。

像“我喜欢着你”、“我想和你做爱”的那种话。怎么能和你说呢？

晚上，太一和大和在屋子里打了很久的游戏，他们本来只是想随便玩玩，没想到在一款对打游戏上找到了乐趣，一时打得昏天黑地。

“可是你得回家了对吧？”

两个人看了一眼挂在墙壁上的时钟，大和点了点头。棕发人想了一会：“阿和，要不你今天就住在这里吧！”

“不行，我还有文件放在了我家里。”

“这样吗……”

太一觉得有些遗憾也有庆幸，因为他突然想起来前两天他都在忙着赶论文，还没有好好地“纾解”。今天一闲下来，多多少少身体还是有些欲望。如果阿和在这里，他就只好忍到再后几天，毕竟明天也有一个需要完成的调察联络，也许需要集中精力熬上两三天。

“我送你。”

“不用了。”

大和摇了摇头，他穿上搭在旁边的外套，从地板上站了起来，拍了拍太一的肩膀：“今天很开心，下次见。”

也许是新的灯管比之前的光亮要暖色调一些，太一觉得阿和摇晃的发丝都如此好看。他心中的喜悦有如上涨的潮水，好像发现了新鲜的视角。太一把阿和送到了自家楼下，最终看着挚友像往常一样挥手告别。

回到家，洗完澡，太一光着身子走出了淋浴间。水珠从麦色的皮肤蜿蜒而下，舔舐过他的下颌，经过胸肌，腹肌，大腿，直到地板。随手拿起枕头下的美女杂志，握上了已经开始有点硬起来的阴茎。这些女孩，看过了感觉就没有第一次那么有冲击力了。太一一边撸动着，一边想，漂亮是真的很漂亮，但是我怎么感觉那家伙更漂亮……

等等……

太一手里的活停了一秒钟，下意识感觉在这个时候想起友人有点奇怪，但是感觉来了他无暇顾及太多。五指握住柱体，用拇指在耸动出来的伞盖那里缓慢摩擦。太一的眼睛看着写真穿着性感的女人，但是他脑海里的却是那个无比熟悉的金发人，这真是一种陌生又扭曲的亵渎……直到大和与敲门的声音打破了炙热的宁静：

“我忘记我的钥……呃……”

空气沉默了下来。

时间倒流吧！太尴尬了啊！

太一感觉自己的脸正在燃烧，原来他刚才都忘记关门。他本来以为自己会被吓软，但就在听见阿和声音的那一刹那，脑海里炸开了羞耻恐惧和激动的烟花，回过神来的那会，白色的液体已经落在了手上。这简直不能更糟糕了。

“咳，抱歉……我走了。”大和显然也有点尴尬，低着头走过去拿走了被忘在桌子上的钥匙扣。太一马上夸张地大喊：

“等等啊阿和！你这样走掉我会因为太尴尬睡不好的！至少吐槽一句啊！”

下意识抓住了金发人的手，那只手白净而细腻，想必是常戴着手套的关系。

“太一？”

太一右手背上的白液随着动作缓缓往下流动，马上就要落在另一只被他攥住的手腕上。意识到自己的举动特别失礼，太一的表情僵在了脸上。

“呼……”

大和却在这一刻把试图松开手的太一回握住了。

“……"

大和的蓝眼睛里闪烁着光芒，太一不知道他在想什么：好恶心？好尴尬？好想知道现在该说什么？棕发的青年就像不在房屋，置之度外，然而，他又确确实实看见金发人垂下了眼睛，睫毛抖动，低下头将他的手指握住，舔舐着……

“阿和……”

不要说话。

大和的眼睛代替嘴巴说着话，要求着，因为他的小嘴正忙着被自己的两根手指塞满。阿和的那里是温暖的，潮湿的……他动弹了下在大和嘴里手指，轻轻夹住他缓慢舔舐着的舌头，用在大和脸颊边的拇指和无名指抚摸着大和的下巴。

“脸好红……”

好可爱，他好可爱。

白液蹭到了阿和的脸上。

被近乎赤裸着的男人的哑声所惊醒，大和整个人如羞耻心归位般弹起。

“别走！你你你做了这样的事就想跑掉吗！”

太一一把大和抓住，两人脚绊住脚最终咚的一声倒在床上，太一双手撑在大和的两耳边，俯下身紧张地看着他：

“虽然这样很突然也很奇怪，但是，阿和！我……我喜欢你！我可以亲你吗？”

呼吸之间都是炙热。沉默了不知道多久，大和终于抬起头在太一的耳边说了一句悄悄话。太一的眼睛涂上暗色，马上深吻了身下的人。

“哼……嗯、唔。”

“闭上眼睛，不要看我。”

“最近总在说这句话呢……”

“我，我也会感到难为情的啊，太一……”

“对不起，”啾地吻了通红的嘴唇，“我想看着你，我……你能知道吗，我没有想到……”

“太一，”伸手抱住了好友身体，“我明白。”

两个人长久地凝视着，大和用手推了推太一的胸膛，示意他起来，自己要回家了。太一则有点莫名，还以为他们达成了今夜翻覆的默契。他巨型犬一样蹭了蹭大和：

“都这样了，不做吗？”

话说的像有点委屈，大和眨了眨眼睛，薄薄的红晕在两颊漾开：

“我、我没有做好准备……”不会太快了吗。

太一微笑，他的阿和意外的保持了那份少年的纯情。他把大和翻了个身，自己压倒在大和身上，把硬起来的部分隔着裤子在大和的臀缝里摩擦着，他刚才就知道大和的下面也支起了帐篷。

既然他们俩都互相喜欢，那么进展快一点又有什么问题？虽然在此之前他们是如此纯洁的友情，新领域也会让人感到恐惧，但是太一就是会伸出手拉着大和向前一步。

大和在他的身下僵硬了身体，太一看到阿和的耳朵如滴血般红艳，心中怜爱更甚，随着慢条斯理的磨蹭，阿和也跟着小幅度摇起了屁股，发出美妙的哼声。

太一很高兴，心中豁然开朗，他舔着阿和的脖子，感受着身下人鲜少展示给别人的新鲜一面。

他知道，大和也为此刻付出了极大的勇气。


End file.
